


Certainty

by definitelynotaweeb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romance, Short, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotaweeb/pseuds/definitelynotaweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (really) short scene about Eren's feelings and doubts about his relationship with Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> I am procrastinating on literally everything (school and writing). I apologize to those of you who have been waiting, but I decided to at least challenge myself to writing a story under 300 words that felt complete, little mini fics I guess, because I had to get some writing practice in.

The cart ride felt like it would last forever. It moved slowly through the snow. Eren could see his breath puff out when he tried to warm his hands. The ride was bumpy and the seat he had next to Levi felt hard and cold. They were sitting together, but the air between them felt colder than the air blowing snow around them. Watching it fall, Eren could think of a fear he had about what he meant to Levi for each one he saw. The rest of the squad surrounding them seemed to be elsewhere as well. The Eren picked up the blanket on the cart floor, looked at Levi, and laid it across them. Levi looked over at him. Instantly, Eren regretted it.  
“Sorry, you looked cold,” the words came out slowly.  
“Idiot,” Levi sighed, almost smiling.  
Eren looked away, but Levi grabbed his hand and moved it under the blankets. Eren couldn't tell if he was really warmer or not, but he didn't want to unclasp his hand from inside Levi’s. Neither one looking at the other, they stayed like that a long time, unable to keep count of the minutes passing. Eren looked back up at the snow. It was gathering steadily, but it didn't seem to matter anymore.


End file.
